Os Lobisomens Evoluídos
Os Lobisomens Evoluídos são uma das espécies sobrenaturais predominantes no universo de Teen Wolf, e eles foram uma das primeiras criaturas sobrenaturais a serem introduzidas na série. Eles nada mais são do que uma subespécie rara de lobisomens geralmente alfas e algumas vezes betas que têm a capacidade de mudar completamente a sua forma humana para a forma de lobo. Isso os tornou lideres importantes na comunidade dos lobisomens, onde os alfas de todo o mundo vêm encontrá-los para conselhos e ajuda. Embora tenham habilidades físicas semelhantes aos alfas e betas comuns, as habilidades dos Lobisomens Evoluídos é muito superior, habilidades tais como: super-força, velocidade, agilidade e cura. Como os alfas e betas comuns, os Lobisomens Evoluídos podem mudar suas características humanas para as características lupinas, que envolve olhos brilhantes, presas, garras. Além de ter o rosto parcialmente lupina e grandes costeletas. Eles também podem selecionar quais características querem ativar, como apenas acionar suas garras para cortar algo, suas presas para morder algo ou simplesmente brilhar seus olhos para melhorar sua visão ou exibir sua natureza sobrenatural. Descrição da Espécie: Juntamente com a metamorfose, todos os Lobisomens Evoluídos possuem força, velocidade, agilidade, cura e sentidos super-humanos, entre outros poderes. Para ser um lobisomem evoluído, um lobisomem beta tem que ser nascido de pelo menos um dos pais lobisomem alfa evoluído, ele conquistará a habilidade de se transformar em um lobo completo depois que evoluir como pessoa, geralmente junto com o poder alfa de seu progenitor. História: Pouco se sabe sobre a gênese das espécies de lobisomens, embora Gerard Argent tenha alegado que o primeiro lobisomem era supostamente Lycaon da mitologia grega, junto com seus cinquenta filhos. De acordo com a lenda que Gerard contou, Lycaon, que estava entre os gregos que adoravam os Titãs, em vez dos Deuses do Olimpo. Lycaon convidou Zeus para uma festa em sua casa, onde ele tentou enganá-lo para comer carne humana. Zeus ficou tão enfurecido com essa brincadeira que amaldiçoou Lycaon e seus filhos transformando-os em lobos. De lá, Lycaon e seus filhos procuraram os druidas celtas para eles pudessem ajudá-los a desfazer a maldição. Embora os druidas não pudessem remover a maldição, eles foram capazes de ajudar Lycaon e seus filhos a mudarem de forma humana para a forma de lobisomem, e vice e versa. Devido à sua ajuda, alguns druidas escolheram trabalhar com as matilhas dos lobisomens, ajudando-os a manter sua humanidade e guiando-os através de suas vidas como licantropos, o que os levou a se tornarem chamados Emissários. Não se sabe se essa lenda é realmente verdadeira ou se é simplesmente uma obra de ficção, mas, independentemente disso, os Emissários Druidas continuam a atuar como conselheiros dos Alfas e suas matilhas na vida real até hoje, embora na maioria dos casos, apenas o Alfa saiba quem é o Emissário. Aqueles que são conhecidos por serem ou terem sido emissários de lobisomens são Alan Deaton (anteriormente o Emissário de Derek e o Emissário atual de Scott, Marin Morrell (Alcateia Alfa) e Jennifer Blake (Alcateia original de Kali ) Uma das famílias de lobisomens mais conhecidas é a família Hale, cuja linhagem é conhecida por voltar vários séculos atrás. Sua mais notável Alfa foi Talia Hale, que possuía a rara habilidade de se transformar em um verdadeiro lobo, uma característica que também foi herdada por sua filha mais velha, Laura (que herdara o poder de Alfa após a morte de Talia) e seu único filho Derek apesar de ser apenas um Beta na época. Cultura: Existe uma cultura relativamente forte entre a comunidade internacional de lobisomens, particularmente aqueles que nascem, o que, para a maioria, inclui a crença de que sua licantropia os une como família. Por essa razão, eles geralmente se vêem como irmãos, independentemente de seus laços de sangue e os lobisomens mais velhos e mais experientes tendem a se encarregar de proteger e ensinar aos recém-convertidos como se adaptar às suas novas vidas; por exemplo, Derek Hale disse a Scott McCall que eles agora eram irmãos depois que Scott foi mordido por Peter Hale, e Scott repetiu o sentimento para Liam Dunbar depois que Scott lhe mordeu. Em uma vista semelhante, os lobisomens da matilha de Satomi Ito que haviam sido mortos por uma forma modificada de enfermidade canina levaram Derek, que é tipicamente sem emoção a chorar de tristeza pela perda de tantos outros lobisomens companheiros. Apesar da camaradagem entre lobisomens de todas as linhagens, eles ainda são uma espécie predatória, e batalhas entre e dentro de matilhas por razões políticas ou territoriais não são incomuns; isso foi evidenciado pelo conflito entre as alcateias de Scott e Deucalion, que tentavam convencer Derek e Scott a se juntarem a eles. No entanto, as alianças entre as matilhas para se defender de um inimigo comum também são frequentes, particularmente quando envolvem Caçadores de Lobisomem. Por exemplo, a alacteia dos Hale, de Deucalion, de Ennis' e de Kali estavam todos reunidos em Beacon Hills para determinar como eles reagiriam à família de caçadores Argent, que estavam indo atrás dos lobisomens na região no início de 2000. Por causa da ameaça dos caçadores de Lobisomem, todos os lobisomens são treinados para saber o que fazer se eles forem confrontados por caçadores-- lutar para conseguir fugir, esconder em algum lugar longe do resto da alcateia de modo a não atrair os caçadores ao seu covil e curar. Isso coloca uma enorme pressão sobre os indivíduos na comunidade de lobisomens para fazer todo o possível para aprender o controle sobre suas transformações, para que eles não corram o risco de se expor à população humana e aos caçadores. Luas Cheias: Um lobisomem ganha seu poder da lua,e é nas luas cheias (e especialmente em super-luas, quando a lua cheia está ainda mais próxima da Terra do que normalmente é) que eles ficam mais fortes. No entanto, isso também significa que seus instintos animalescos e agressividade aumentada também estão no auge, o que os torna muito mais propensos a perder o controle e prejudicar ou matar alguém por acidente. Isso torna os lobisomens vulneráveis à exposição e também torna mais fácil para eles serem capturados ou mortos pelos caçadores, e é por isso que os caçadores fazem a maioria de suas caçadas em luas cheias quando lobisomens são mais propensos a cometer um erro. Devido a esse risco, a maioria dos lobisomens é treinado por seu alfa para se controlar em uma lua cheia, normalmente usando uma "âncora" para ajudá-los a manter sua humanidade. Uma âncora pode ser uma pessoa, um relacionamento com uma pessoa, uma emoção, um objeto, um mantra ou mesmo apenas o próprio senso de si. Por exemplo, a âncora de Scott McCall era sua relação com Allison Argent até vários meses depois de se separarem, quando sua âncora se tornou sua própria força de vontade; As âncoras de Derek e Peter Hale envolvem se concentrar em sua raiva, fúria e ódio; A âncora de Isaac Lahey é a lembrança de seu pai antes de ele se tornar abusivo; e Liam Dunbar se concentra em não se transformar, por distrai-se com música em seu iPod, embora sua amizade com Mason Hewitt também tenha ajudado a recuperar o controle. Lobisomens podem também ter seus próprios métodos de treinar seus Betas para manter o controle sobre sua licantropia. Por exemplo, Talia Hale usou um objeto sagrado para a família Hale, um medalhão chamado Triskelion, em combinação com o mantra "Alpha, Beta, Omega" como uma ferramenta para ajudar sua filha Laura a ganhar o controle, e tentou usá-lo também para Derek. , com pouco sucesso. Da mesma forma, a matilha de Satomi Ito recita um mantra budista para ajudá-los a permanecer humanos - "Três coisas não podem ser escondidas por muito tempo: o sol, a lua, a verdade". Para eles, o significado da "verdade" é o fato de que os próprios lobisomens são criaturas inerentemente violentas, e precisam lembrar-se dessa verdade para se manterem sob controle para evitar a violência desnecessária contra os outros. Até que os lobisomens ganhem controle total de suas transformações em luas cheias usando suas âncoras, eles são tipicamente restritos de alguma forma para evitar que eles corram livremente, atacando e matando pessoas. Idealmente, isso envolve ficar preso em uma sala segura, como uma sala de caldeira, que tem uma construção forte o suficiente para suportar a força elevada do lobisomem; outro método envolve atá-los com grandes quantidades de correntes pesadas, embora isso nem sempre seja forte o suficiente para manter um lobisomem enlouquecido na lua e não é ideal para uso a longo prazo. Lobisomens que já tinham problemas de raiva antes de serem transformados, como Liam (que foi diagnosticado com o transtorno explosivo intermitente antes de ser mordido por Scott) podem ter muito mais dificuldade em aprender a controlar seus turnos do que a maioria dos lobisomens porque a raiva de um lobisomem já é intensificado e geralmente é o gatilho para uma transformação involuntária. Como resultado, Liam levou cerca de oito meses para finalmente aprender o controle sobre suas mudanças em luas cheias como resultado de seus problemas de raiva pré-existentes, enquanto outros metamorfos como Scott, Isaac e Malia só precisaram de duas ou três luas cheias para finalmente conseguirem isso. Super-luas, ou luas cheias que são especialmente próximas da Terra, só tornam os lobisomens ainda mais fortes e mais sanguinários e agressivos do que nas luas cheias normais; eles podem sentir os efeitos fortemente mesmo durante o dia, quando a exposição ao luar é mínima, aumentando a quantidade de tempo que um lobisomem deve trabalhar para resistir à influência da lua. Por outro lado, um eclipse lunar suprimirá os poderes de um lobisomem durante o tempo em que a lua estiver na sombra umbral da Terra, que geralmente dura entre dez a vinte minutos. Durante este tempo, um lobisomem será essencialmente humano, tornando-os vulneráveis a caçadores ou a qualquer outra pessoa que tente tirar proveito de sua falta de poder. Jennifer Blake, também conhecida como Darach, tentou usar um eclipse lunar para matar Deucalion, um Lobo Alfa Demoníaco que normalmente era forte demais até para seus imensos poderes de derrotar. Poderes e Habilidades: Todo lobisomem evoluído possui os seguintes poderes. A força de seus poderes individuais geralmente é baseada em sua classificação. Em termos de hierarquia, eles são mais fortes e mais rápidos que os Alfas e betas comuns e Ômegas. Um Lobisomem Alfa Evoluído possui poderes adicionais. * Super Força: '''Os Lobisomens Evoluídos possuem uma força sobrenatural descomunal que os torna muito mais fortes que os lobisomens alfas, betas, ômegas, werecoyotes, Banshees, kitsunes e humanos. Eles podem quebrar correntes, fechaduras e trincos, além de perfurar paredes com apenas um soco. Os Lobisomens Evoluídos sempre têm a vantagem de uma força superior em combate direto com um beta. Eles podem lançar um ser humano de tamanho médio e totalmente adulto em uma sala com grande velocidade e força. Os Lobisomens Evoluídos podem levantar homens sozinhos do chão pela garganta e enforca-los. A força deles lhes permite saltar mais alto do que qualquer criatura natural. No entanto, sua força é ainda maior durante a lua cheia. * Super Velocidade: Os Lobisomens Evoluídos são muito mais rápidos que os lobisomens alfas, betas, ômegas, werecoyotes, Banshees, kitsunes e humanos. Eles podem correr muito mais rápido do que os seres humanos mais atléticos, sendo capazes de acompanhar veículos como motos. Os Lobisomens Evoluídos possuem essa habilidade tanto na forma humana quanto na forma de lobisomem. No entanto, sua a velocidade é ainda mais rápida durante a lua cheia. * '''Super Agilidade: '''Os Lobisomens Evoluídos possuem uma agilidade sobre-humana. tanto na forma humana quanto na forma de lobisomem, eles podem se mover rapidamente, saltar, escalar e correr incrivelmente rápido sem dificuldade ou exaustão. Os seus reflexos e destreza são aumentados de forma semelhante, permitindo-lhes pegar certos projéteis, como flechas com facilidade e desviar de balas antes de serem atingidos. * '''Super Sentidos: Os Lobisomens Evoluídos têm os seus sentidos extremamente amplificados de audição, visão, olfato e paladar que excedem em muito os humanos. Eles podem ouvir conversas sussurradas, mesmo as que estão longe deles, ou por telefone como se estivessem perto. Os Lobisomens Evoluídos também podem ouvir os sensores ultrassônicos dos caçadores, algo que humanos não podem, além de farejar o cheiro de sangue a vários metros de distância e farejar outros lobisomens com facilidade - algo que os betas são incapazes de fazer sem treinamento, e ver na escuridão total. * Visão Noturna: Todos os Lobisomens Evoluídos podem ver com clareza à noite * Super Durabilidade: '''Os Lobisomens Evoluídos podem ter muito mais traumas do que os seres humanos. Podendo sofrer por períodos mais longos sem cansar. * '''Fator de Cura: Os Lobisomens Evoluídos possuem habilidades regenerativas sobre-humanas, o que significa que se forem fisicamente feridos, seus corpos vão curar rapidamente. Eles podem se curar das lesões mais graves; como tiros, facadas mesmo na forma humana. Também são imunes à maioria das doenças e toxinas humanas, tais como resfriados, câncer, epilepsia, asma, etc. Assim como a maioria dos seres sobrenaturais, a cura de um lobisomem pode ser acionada com a dor. Os Lobisomens Evoluídos não podem se drogar ou ficar bêbados pois se curam antes que estas substâncias façam efeito. As únicas toxinas que não são imunes são acônito, visco e o vírus da cinomose canina modificado que foi projetado especificamente para matar criaturas sobrenaturais. Eles também são vulneráveis aos efeitos paralíticos do veneno de um Kanima, embora com instruções possam curar-se muito mais rápido que um ser humano comum. No entanto quando o pescoço de um Lobisomem Alfa Evoluído é quebrado, ele só sobrevive se seu processo de cura for muito eficaz, mas se isto acontecer eles perdem seu poder de alfa, voltando a ser o que eram antes disso um beta ou ômega. * Longevidade: Graças as suas habilidades regenerativas em nível celular, Os Lobisomens Evoluídos não podem contrair qualquer doença ou condição humana, substituindo assim as células do envelhecimento em uma taxa constante. Eles têm uma duração de vida tremendamente prolongada. Não se sabe exatamente qual é a expectativa de vida média de um lobisomem. * Mudança De Forma: Os Lobisomens Evoluídos têm a capacidade de mudar suas características humanas para as características lupinas, que envolve olhos brilhantes, presas, garras. Além de ter o rosto parcialmente animalesco e grandes costeletas peludas. Eles também podem selecionar quais características querem ativar, como apenas acionar suas garras para cortar algo, suas presas para morder algo ou simplesmente brilhar seus olhos para melhorar sua visão ou exibir sua natureza sobrenatural. * Mudança De Forma Avançada: '''Os Lobisomens Evoluídos têm a habilidade rara de se transformar completamente em lobo. Eles podem usar esse poder à vontade, no entanto, se o usam durante a Lua cheia, ficam ainda mais poderosos. * '''Lua Cheia: Assim como os outros lobisomens (Incluindo outros tipos de lobisomens alfas), Os Lobisomens Evoluídos tem seus poderes aumentados durante a lua cheia (especialmente na Super Lua,quando a lua cheia está ainda mais perto da Terra). No entanto, isso também significa que seus instintos animalescos como a agressividade também serão aumentadas, o que os deixa muito mais propensos a perder o controle, ferir ou matar alguém por acidente. Devido a esse risco, Os Lobisomens Evoluídos são treinados desde quando eram betas comuns para se controlar em uma lua cheia, geralmente usando uma "âncora" para ajudá-los a manter a humanidade. Uma âncora pode ser uma pessoa, um relacionamento com uma pessoa, uma emoção, um objeto, um mantra, ou mesmo seu próprio senso de si mesmo. * Absorção de dor: Os Lobisomens Evoluídos têm a capacidade de absorver a dor de animais, seres humanos e outras criaturas através de contato tátil. Isso geralmente é feito tocando a pessoa que sofre, ou na parte do corpo que está ferida sugando a dor deles para si mesmos, o que se manifesta quando as veias do corpo do lobisomem se escurecem, indicando que o processo se iniciou. Eles só podem absorver a dor deles quando se importam, caso contrário não serão capazes de fazer isso. * Cura: Os Lobisomens Alfas Evoluídos tem o poder de curar os ferimentos de outros por tirar sua dor, mas se fizerem isso por muito tempo podem perdem todo ou parte de seu poder de alfa, pois fazer isto geralmente custa toda a energia dos alfas comuns e evoluídos que lhes proporciona esse poder,voltando a ser o que eram antes disso um beta ou ômega. * Manipulação de Memória: Os Lobisomens Alfas Evoluídos têm a capacidade de acessar as memórias de outros seres; incluindo humanos. Ao fincar suas garras na parte de trás do pescoço de uma pessoa, eles podem ver as memórias da pessoa, compartilhar suas próprias memórias com o alvo, ou mesmo suprimir ou remover memórias inteiramente. * Instinto Animal: Os Lobisomens Evoluídos são predadores e como tal, Tem um grande domínio sobre outros animais, como cães, gatos e veados. Eles podem usar essa habilidade para o forçar a ficar em silencio ou faze-lo deixar a área, ou para os acalmarem se eles estiverem agindo de forma agressiva. Como resultado, esses animais geralmente podem ser assustados com a presença de lobisomens. Os Lobisomens Evoluídos também têm instintos animais naturais que lhes permitem pensar como verdadeiros animais, embora alguns lobisomens estejam mais em sintonia com esses instintos do que outros. * Poder de Transformação: Os Lobisomens Alfas Evoluídos têm a habilidade de transformar humanos em lobisomens, mordendo-os ou, em alguns casos raros, os arranhando com muita profundidade. No entanto, essa transformação nem sempre é bem sucedida, dependendo da condição do ser humano, existe o risco de que possam morrer em vez de se tornar um lobisomem. Também é possível que invés de se transformar em lobisomens eles podem se transformar em algum tipo diferente de criatura, como um Kanima ou um jaguar. * Rugido Alfa: Os Lobisomens Alfas Evoluídos têm a capacidade de rugir com tanta força que podem afugentar criaturas mais fracas e forçar Betas e Ômegas a se transformarem em lobisomens ou faze-los retornar à forma humana. Este rugido também pode dar força aos membros de sua alcateia, permitindo-lhes lutar contra lesões graves o suficiente para acessar seus poderes lupinos, que muitas vezes são enfraquecidos ou inacessíveis quando o lobisomem está com extrema dor. * Perturbação da Cura: Os Lobisomens Alfas Evoluídos possuem uma energia mística que lhes da mais força em seu ataque, Quando criaturas sobrenaturais de baixo escalão são feridas por um alfa suas habilidades de cura se tornam mais lentas que o normal. Fraquezas: * Acônito: Acônito, também conhecido como Wolfsbane, é uma erva extremamente tóxica para os Lobisomens Evoluídos, embora os diferentes tipos tenham efeitos diferentes. A maioria dos Acônitos os matará se atingir seus corações, embora possam se curar se for feita a incisão. * Eletricidade: Os Lobisomens Evoluídos são incrivelmente vulneráveis à eletricidade, o que, por razões desconhecidas, parece interferir com a natureza de suas habilidades. Por esta razão, os caçadores usam a eletricidade para os incapacitar, capturando e conectando-os a baterias de carros com fios elétricos para torturá-los. As tensões mais baixas simplesmente evitarão que se transformem ou se curem, enquanto as tensões mais altas podem facilmente desacordar ou mesmo matar um Lobisomem Evoluído. * Letharia Vulpina: A Letharia Vulpina é uma espécie de líquen conhecida como líquen de lobo, "é um musgo neon-verde que tem sido usado há séculos para envenenar lobos, raposas e coiotes misturando-os com seus alimentos. Embora este líquen não seja fatal para lobisomens, werecoyotes e kitsunes, pode enfraquecê-los consideravelmente por vários dias até desaparecer. * Vírus Da Cinomose Canina Modificado: Um assassino na Lista Negra chamado de O Químico criou uma versão modificada do vírus da cinomose canina que pode enfraquecer e matar Lobisomens Evoluídos. Aqueles que estão expostos a este vírus começarão a suar antes de perder lentamente o controle sobre suas transformações. Em seguida, começarão a sangrar sangue preto pelo seus narizes, orelhas, bocas e unhas, aí desenvolverão veias escuras ao redor de seus olhos, boca e ouvidos. Depois o Lobisomem Evoluído atingido ficará completamente cego, e em questão de minutos estarão mortos. Felizmente, descobriu-se que a ingestão de cogumelos de reishi roxos selvagens é uma cura e uma vacina para este vírus. * Eclipse Lunar: Durante um eclipse lunar, Os Lobisomens Evoluídos perdem totalmente o seu poder. Diferente da lua cheia, eles podem senti-los diminuindo até que a lua seja totalmente coberta pela sombra do planeta. Neste momento, mesmo pelos poucos minutos em que a lua é totalmente coberta, os Lobisomens Evoluídos são incapazes de usar suas habilidades sobrenaturais os deixando vulneráveis. * Tramazeira: A tramazeira, também conhecida como cinzas da montanha, é uma espécie de árvore considerada sagrada pelos druidas por ter propriedades especiais. As cinzas da montanha nada mais é que a cinza criada pela queima da tramazeira, que possui a capacidade de proteger contra o sobrenatural, impedindo os alfas de entrar em contato com ela. Objetos feitos de tramazeira não podem ser tocados e, caso contrário, seu poder repele quase todo ser sobrenatural que o toque e se tocado pode causar dor física e tentar de atravessá-lo oferece um enorme risco à vida. * Ruídos Altos: Os Lobisomens Evoluídos, assim como todas as criaturas sobrenaturais com sentidos elevados de audição, são vulneráveis a sons em certas frequências. Por exemplo, os caçadores são conhecidos por usar emissores ultrassônicos que produzem um ruído extremamente agudo que apenas animais e pessoas com sentidos sobrenaturalmente aprimorados podem ouvir. Por outro lado, há também certos sons subsônicos e de baixa frequência que podem ser usados contra eles também, como um grupo de assassinos de Deadpool usou na 4 temporada. Parece que os sons dessa baixa frequência fazem com que Lobisomens Evoluídos se tornem incrivelmente desorientados, confusos, enjoados e incapazes de controlar seus corpos, a tal ponto que outros os confundem por estarem bêbados. Nesse estado, eles são incapazes de se defender devido aos sons que os tornam fracos e incapazes de ficar de pé, andar, falar ou ver claramente. Galeria: Talia Hale visionary alpha eyes.jpg Talia hale wolf form dream.png Talia Hale owlf.png Laura hale visionary.png Laura and Peter Hale.png 1x01 Laura Hale wolf form.png Wolf form talia and her son.png TeenWolf series final.png 4x12 wolf form blue eyes.png Teen wolf series final Derek.png Categoria:Espécies